


Take Care of Yourself

by celticmess



Series: asks from tumblr [3]
Category: Game Theory - Fandom
Genre: DMC!verse, F/M, Mentioned Nathan Sharp, One of them gets sick, Steph won't take no for an answer, Worried Matt, unstoppable force meets immovable object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticmess/pseuds/celticmess
Summary: 17. "You keep sneezing. Are you sick?" With Steph and whomever you'd like! 🥰 - rubbersoles19
Relationships: Matthew Patrick & Stephanie Patrick, Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick
Series: asks from tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839868
Kudos: 3





	Take Care of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patrick and Smith, Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903402) by [reverseblackholeofwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverseblackholeofwords/pseuds/reverseblackholeofwords), [RubberSoles19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberSoles19/pseuds/RubberSoles19). 



Steph was worried about Matt, and she was absolutely not hiding it. He had been obsessing over finding Nate for a month now, and while he had every right to be worrying about his brother, he was going to run himself into the ground if he kept this up. Steph tried getting him to take a step back, to take some time for himself, but it was no use. She’d try and get him to sleep, but it wouldn’t work. He’d still be in the same place, going over notes and checking messages, asking other hunters if they had heard about either of the Smiths to no avail at nine the next morning when she woke up. She'd make him a coffee, and he’d say a few words of thanks before burying himself back into the search. She’d sigh at him before going to run errands, do the shopping, go to work, whatever she had to do. When she came home, he would be passed out face first on his desk, and all she could do was put a blanket over him, kiss his temple and wish him a good rest.

So when she noticed her husband had started sneezing more than usual, she was not about to let it slide. She brought it up when they were eating dinner and he sneezed once again, covering his mouth as he did so.

“You keep sneezing. Are you sick?” she asked, and he shook his head.

“No, just allergies.” he excused. Steph knew this was utter bull, and even if it wasn’t then the only thing he was having a reaction to would be his work. But she let it slide, knowing that pressing further would just push an argument. That night she went to sleep and he’d stay awake, as per usual, pushing himself to find Nate. When she woke up the next morning and found him still awake again, she wasn’t surprised. She also wasn’t surprised by the coughing that had joined the sneezing, or his red nose. She knew he was going to make himself sick, she only hoped it would be enough to get him to lie down and think about himself for a day.

Matt ducked his head when she walked in, trying to hide the symptoms of his illness, but nothing gets past Stephanie Patrick, especially when she’s on a mission. She strode over to him and shut his laptop, ignoring his objections and complaints as she felt his forehead. As she expected, his temperature had risen. If that wasn’t a sign of something being wrong, then the coughing, sneezing and red nose definitely were.

“You’re taking a break.” she said, stepping back and folding her arms.

“No, Steph, I can’t. I have to find Nate, he could be in danger.” Matt insisted, reopening the laptop only for Steph to slam it shut again, unplug it, and take it away from him.

“You’re right, and he needs his brother to save him in one piece. You’re going to run yourself into the ground.” Steph argued, and Matt opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish trying to find a reply. While he did that, Steph put his laptop in a cupboard and swept all the paper on his desk into a neat pile.

“He’s not safe with John.” Matt said, and Steph looked at her husband sympathetically.

“I know, but he wouldn’t want you driving yourself to the grave trying to find him.” Steph countered, and Matt looked away.

He knew Steph was right.

“Will you take three days to just… recover? Take a break, let yourself rest.” Steph watched her husband with pleading eyes. “Please?”

Matt sighed, looking at his wife. He could see the desperacy in her eyes, how much she needed him to take care of himself. He realised that his behaviour wasn’t just affecting him, but her too. She spent every waking hour worrying about him, if he was eating on time whale she was at work, if he was remembering to drink water. She just wanted him to take care of himself. So he gave in and nodded.

“I’ll rest for a few days… but can I at least keep my phone? In case a lead pops up?” he asked, and Steph sighed before nodding. She could understand that, if she were in Matt’s position she would at least want to be able to keep tabs on what she did know.

“Of course. Now let's get you to bed so you can lie down and get some proper sleep.” she said, and Matt nodded, standing up and allowing his wife to fuss over him.


End file.
